


The Sweetness Of Her Nectar

by Flyingheart



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Post Episode 2x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingheart/pseuds/Flyingheart
Summary: A continuation of the kiss scene. Charlotte and Isabella have their first time together.





	The Sweetness Of Her Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the latest episode and I can't get these two out of my head. I love this pairing and I loved their scenes together this episode. It was so far above all my expectations! 
> 
> I've loved reading everybody's post- episode fics and wanted to have a go of my own :D I hope you enjoy reading! :D

 

Isabella’s hand gripped Charlotte’s that was cupping her face. She breathed in a trembling breath when their lips parted, eyes squeezed shut.

Charlotte could feel it wherever Isabella was touching her, could see it from the quivering of her lips.

She leaned her head against hers and caressed her cheek. “You’re trembling,” she whispered.

Isabella let out shaky breath, her eyebrows scrunching together. “I’m sorry,” she uttered, attempting to pull away. And Charlotte felt something inside her break.

“Don’t be,” Charlotte implored in a whisper, closing the distance between them again, gulping down the tightness in her throat. She was struck by Isabella’s manner. And by the earnestness of her own feelings.

“This- I-I’ve never-,” Isabella stuttered.

“It’s okay,” Charlotte whispered. She looked at Isabella who was looking down at her hand, away from her gaze and Charlotte felt an affection settle in her chest, one she hadn’t felt in so long. She tilted Isabella’s head up by her chin to look at her. And Isabella’s eyes were brimmimg with emotion and all Charlotte wanted to do was take away her pain. To give her the beauty of a touch mutually desired.

Isabella was so clearly nervous and Charlotte would never pursue something Isabella wasn’t comfortable with but Charlotte knew that Isabella wanted her.

She tilted her head closer to Isabella. “Do you want my touch?”

Isabella felt herself shiver at the question, at Charlotte’s boldness. Her breath came faster at the thought of Charlotte touching her. She wanted her so much but she was unable to speak it. But there was no need because Charlotte saw it all in her eyes.

Charlotte stood up and held out her hand to Isabella, and Isabella took it softly, and Charlotte led her out of the room.

 

 

Charlotte closed and locked the door behind her, sighing in relief at the privacy of her room.

She turned around to find Isabella nervously standing by the bed and she walked up to her, gently taking her hand and guiding her to sit on the bed.

Isabella looked to Charlotte nervously, brimming with desire. Charlotte leaned in again slowly and lingered a moment, watching Isabella’s eyes flutter closed in anticipation and she gulped. She wanted to take this slow, she loved the slow build of want and the tension, something she so rarely got to enjoy in her line of work.

She lifted her head and pressed a kiss over Isabella’s eyes and she felt Isabella’s shuddering breath against her neck. She leaned back down, eye to eye, their hot breaths mingling in the tiny space between them and she felt her stomach clench in want. She hadn’t felt this much before a kiss in so long. But she waited still, revelling in the feeling between them.

And she saw the moment Isabella’s resolve broke. Isabella leaned forward and took Charlotte’s lips in a desperate kiss, clumsy and hard, unable to wait any longer. And Charlotte grunted at the desperateness. She cupped Isabella’s cheeks, slowing it down, kissing her slower but deeper, just as she knew Isabella needed.

And Isabella’s insides warmed and her heart fluttered at the way Charlotte kissed her. She never expected Isabella to be so gentle. She pushed into it, wanting more.

And Charlotte deepened the kiss ever so and Isabella’s hand fell to Charlotte’s shoulders and down her arms, and then to her thigh, and then back to her own lap, unsure of where to touch.

Charlotte took Isabella’s hand into her own and placed it above the swell of her breasts, looking into Isabella’s eyes. “You can touch me,” she breathed out, guiding Isabella’s hand down over her breast and squeezing it, revelling in Isabella’s soft gasp and her head tilting down in desire. “You may do whatever you want to me.”

“Charlotte…” It was a gasped breath, Isabella unable to control what those words did to her.

And Charlotte felt warmth pool in her at the breathless way Isabella rasped out her name in need.

Charlotte had said those words to men before but she had never meant them like this. She wanted to let Isabella do whatever she wished to her. She knew Isabella was incapable of touching her wrong.

Charlotte had been with women before, but never like this, without pretense or deception. She doesn’t remember ever feeling like this. The touch of a woman was so different to a man’s. Especially Isabella’s tentative, innocent touch.

Isabella trailed her hands over Charlotte’s body, over her clothes, aching to feel her and Charlotte felt the timidity in her touch.

Charlotte stood up and undressed herself in front of Isabella, feeling her affection grow at Isabella’s blush. She saw the beautiful flush grow against her cheeks all the way down her chest and Charlotte felt her arousal deepen. She wanted to trail her mouth all down it.  

She kissed her lips, moving her way down Isabella’s jaw to her neck, moaning when Isabella pulled her against her by the back of her neck. She trailed her kisses to the swell of her breast, then pulled down the clothing, taking her breast into her mouth. And Isabella gasped at the sensations, heat pooling low inside her.

Charlotte looked up to find Isabella’s head tilted back and she groaned at the wanton sight. She had to see all of her. She brought her hands up to work at the layers between them.

Charlotte’s desire was desperate but she knew she had to be gentle. She undressed her with a controlled urgency, removing every impediment between their bare bodies.

When she saw Isabella, she gulped. She could not believe someone so exquisite had gone without having her body cherished as she so deserved. She wanted to kiss over every inch of skin that he had touched. She wanted to make Isabella forget everything except her and her touch.

She lay Isabella back down and straddled her hips, delighting in the sharp gasp from Isabella when their bodies touched all the way. She took the gasps into her mouth and kissed her deep. She brought her hand down between Isabella’s legs and touched her there, and this time it was Charlotte who gasped at the wetness she found there. Charlotte could never recall feeling her own self so aroused. She ached to taste Isabella.

She let her fingers slide through her folds, delighting in the sounds it elicited and she held Isabella’s gaze as she touched her, to make sure every touch was welcome and to see every bit of want reflected in her eyes.

It was a feeling unlike anything else. She avoided eye contact as much as she could when she had sex but right now she couldn’t tear her gaze away from Isabella’s.

She kept her eyes on her through every kiss and taste and touch of her skin, not wanting to miss a moment of Isabella’s pleasure. 

And when Isabella touched her in return, Charlotte felt overcome by the tenderness of her touch. She hadn't been touched like that in so long. And certainly not by someone who she felt such a connection to, such an affection towards. She savoured it, urging Isabella to go slow, and touching Isabella slowly and indulgently in return until they were both spent.

 

 

Isabella fell asleep next to her, bare and glistening. Charlotte let her finger trace the curves of Isabella’s body, the marks on her chest from her kisses where Isabella had urged her for more.

She caressed her face, pushing the hair back that had fallen over her eyes. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, so beautiful, and Charlotte felt her affection grow.

Her thoughts drifted as she let herself gaze at Isabella. Thoughts of the life she could have with Isabella if things were different.

Soon, Isabella stirred awake and she grabbed the hand that was at her stomach and turned to see a tentative eyed Charlotte.

Isabella felt her heart flutter upon seeing her, but then immediately drop once she remembered where she was.

Charlotte’s upper half was bare and Isabella blushed, looking away.

She took the sheet to cover herself with, feeling suddenly bashful. And Charlotte’s eyes crinkled at the action.

“It’s nothing we ain’t seen of each other,” Charlotte teased.

Isabella stuttered, looking away from Charlotte with a blush. “What is the time?” she asked softly and Charlotte could hear the worry in her tone.

“It’s alright,” Charlotte soothed, “you were resting less than an hour.”

Isabella’s nerves settled a little upon hearing that but she still knew that her brother would be looking for her. “I must go.”

Charlotte didn’t say anything, she had expected as much. She knew they couldn’t stay in her bed forever. She simply nodded.

Isabella awkwardly got out of bed, reaching for her clothes that were scattered on the floor and she quickly attempted to clothe herself.

Charlotte watched her all the while, as her milky skin that she had kissed all over was finally covered again. wanting nothing more than to undress her all over again.

Isabella stood in front of the mirror, awkwardly setting her hair, feeling Charlotte’s eyes on hers. She turned to find Charlotte with her head resting in her hand, watching her softly, lazily, as if she had no other care in the world except to gaze at what was before her.

Isabella blushed at the look, and at how much it was making her feel.  

She hesitated before leaving. She didn’t know what to do or say. She had never been in such a situation. And with a harlot at that. She didn’t know what this had been for Charlotte, or whether she expected anything from her.

For Isabella it had been something unlike she ever expected to feel. What they had shared had been indescribable, and she could not just leave without a word.

The way Charlotte had touched her, so softly, so deeply. The way she had kissed her. And looked at her. As if there was more than just the physical. The sounds that Charlotte had made when she touched her.

But maybe Isabella was just deluding herself. Maybe Charlotte was just that good at her job. Maybe that’s all it was for her.

Isabella tried to swallow the lump in her throat at the cutting thought.

She had no money on her. All she had was the jewellery she was wearing. She reached up to take off her pearl necklace and tentatively placed it on the bedside table.

Before she could say manage to say anything, Charlotte got up and walked up to her, entirely bare, and Isabella lowered her head, unsure of where to look.

Charlotte came to stand right in front of her, she reached over to pick up the necklace, holding it in her hands and looking at it for a moment.

She looked back up at Isabella and lifted the necklace to put back around her neck. Charlotte held Isabella’s gaze as she did so, leaning closer than was necessary, just shy of Isabella lips, and Isabella held her breath as she did so.

Charlotte leaned back and looked at Isabella once she had done so. “Wouldn’t want anyone noticing it missing,” she said softly.

She caressed the necklace resting on Isabella’s neck gently, giving her a knowing look, the understanding passing between them and Isabella gulped.

Charlotte didn’t want her money, this had been something else entirely. And Isabella couldn’t help the way her heart fluttered, and a tenderness bloomed greater.

She smiled softly at Charlotte and Charlotte couldn’t fight the small smile she gave in return, warmth running through her at having made Isabella smile so.

Isabella took Charlotte’s hand in hers, holding it innocently. “Thank you,” she said. She looked down, suddenly shy at the words she wanted to speak. “For- for last night. For being so gentle with me.”

Charlotte’s eyes crinkled softly with her smile and she stepped forward a little. “No need to thank me, I took as much pleasure in it as you did.” Isabella laughed and blushed at the reminder of her pleasure, and Charlotte’s.

They stood there for a moment. Charlotte looked Isabella over and smoothed over the few wrinkles in her clothing.

“How ‘bout I walk you to the door?” she asked softly.

Isabella’s eyes softened at the offer and she considered Charlotte fondly for a moment. She was so different to the girl she had thought she was when she first met her. “I didn’t expect you to be so sweet,” she finally said.

Charlotte tried to fight her surprise at the softness of Isabella’s tone. She wasn’t used to being described in such a way. But she knew she had been uncharacteristically gentle with Isabella. She couldn't help it. To hide her shyness at the words, Charlotte resorted to her usual teasing flirtatiousness.

“Am I?”

 “Yes.”

Charlotte held Isabella at her waist, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Well I didn’t expect you to taste so sweet either,” she breathed and she felt Isabella shiver against her.

Charlotte leaned back and looked at Isabella with a wicked grin and Isabella took her lips in hers in a wanting kiss. Charlotte smiled into, greedily accepting it and deepening it.

Isabella pulled back with a flush, breathing heavy, shaking her head, trying to rid herself of her growing want. “I must go.”

And Charlotte grinned, squeezing her hips, stealing one last full kiss from her. “If you must, you must.”

Charlotte took Isabella's hand, leading her out.

She lingered at the door as she watched Isabella go, sighing as she thought about the next time she would get to see her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would greatly appreciate any type of feedback! :D I can't wait until wednesdays episode!!!


End file.
